Insert Title Here Please
by Hullop
Summary: read to find out


Insert Title Here Please

Chapter one

Hullop: I do not own Naurto!

Sakura knew that kakshi-sensei had a bit of trouble on his plate, Sasuke the younger brother of the uchiha clan leader, Itachi.

Naruto the current hokage's first and only child, which he had and Sai the only child of the two sannin Orochimaru and tsuadne.

Compared to them she was just nobody who was probably a weak little girl who would drag them down.

She came from a civilian clan, and she had faced discrimination and sneers because of it.

She was however the smartest kunochi that had ever graduated the academy, and she is the second smartest to Shikamaru, however she could always beat him at Shogi whenever they played.

She could also beat all the other kunochi who had graduated the academy this year quite thoroughly, including that Hyuuga girl.

Kakashi was probably was hoping that she was a normal girl, but of course a weak little one that would never amount to much.

He would ignore her in favor for the more obviously powerful ones, this she was used to from all the teachers at the school.

They said that they treated ever student equal, but they did not, she knew that it would be the same with this teacher.

She thought it unfair that she had to be on the same team as those three.

She knew that they disliked each other; they would argue and fight each other whenever they could get away with it.

The hardly ever got in trouble even when the blatantly did something against the rules and if Ino or heaven forbid Hinata did something wrong she would get blamed for it.

Sakura was used to the injustices facing the world she was in, she despised them.

She despised all who came from a major and minor ninja clan, as they would always have a superiority complex.

Her fist curled at the thought, for some reason Ino had thought that she had a crush on the pathetic Uchiha boy.

Oh, how wrong she was, Sakura longed to intact a jutsu that was passed down through her clan, but she would not do it.

After all, she would just get into trouble and be forced to undo the jutsu on those oh so precious clan kids.

Also her sensei came from a ninja clan.

Of course Sakura hid her dislike for every person in this room, it would was one of the rules of a shinobi to show emotions and your true face.

She did just that, however when she thought she was alone, unaware that Kakashi was watching her she was at a training field.

She said to herself, "that sensei," she practically spat the word out her tone and face wreathing with dislike and hatred, "will pass Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san and Senju-san, while he will fail me, oh true he might make it look like I was too weak and pathetic for him. I will not allow that bastard to win, I will let none of them win. I hate all ninja that come from ninja clans. All of them have a superiority complex and sneer and think that they are better than those who are not from a clan, and/or come from a civilian clan. Oh they may say that they are not prejudice and give us an equal chance. HA! What a load of bullshit I know that they do not, all my life the teachers have ignored me to deal with the brats, and I have had to study and learn everything by myself. It is probably a good thing since the sensei of mine will when I do pass his test ignore for the three stupid brat trio, Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju. Do fate and the hokage hate me that much that I have to be teammates with those three insufferable brats. I need to calm down before some one spots me."

And after that she started destroying the traning field methodically, and Kakshi was surprised about how advanced she was in ninjustsu, taijutsu and even genjutsu.

He was also surprised at what she h ad said, he felt angered at her words that she would think and say such a thing about her.

True he had been ordered by the council to pass the team, and also he was ordered to specifically train the Uchiha and senju as well as the hokage's kid. An icy shiver ran down his back, in order to train them the way the council wanted him to he had to ignore his only female student.

'But if I do that,' thought Kakshi, 'then what she says and thinks will be further cemented with in her mind… but no one will believe me since the mask she wears is so very perfect.'

He watched the other three, a sinking feeling in his heart as he watched the other three, he knew he had to help Sakura get over her hatred, but he had to be very subtle about it.

However he would have his hands full of the other three, whom he found out had crushes on the girl that disliked them so thoroughly.

He felt pity for the trio, and prayed that they would help soften her dislike of ninjas who came from ninja clans.

He did a bit of prodding and realized her words were true, and even Iruka had ignored her in favor of the ones that came from ninja clans, all throughout their years in the academy in ways that a very smart little girl could find and figure out.

'Now I know why she is like that,' thought Kakashi, 'although why does she play Shogi with Shikamaru when he comes from a major ninja clan and she would know it.'

He watched and Shikamaru and her played Shogi, her tactics were ruthless and allowed no weakness on her end and exploited all that were on her opponent's side.

Once the game was over he noticed that after she said goodbye Shikamaru would stare at the game and try to figure out how he had lost.

"You are too merciful," was what both ninja heard from Sakura, "in the world of ninja mercy is a weakness is it not? That is why you lost the game of Shogi. The mercy that you have with in you may just be your down fall in other ways."

"Ah but if you have no mercy then that may be your downfall in other ways," said Shikamaru.

She left and Kakshi appeared before the boy and asked if he could look at the board, he inquired how often they played.

"Is she a friend of yoursm after all you and her play Shogi four times a week," asked Kaksahi.

"I do not know," replied Shikamaru.

"And why is that," asked Kakashi.

"I cannot tell whether the way she acts in an act, or is what she truly is," replied Shikamaru.

Kakshi found out that Naruto while having a crush on her also admired her for becoming a ninja despite coming from a civilian clan.

Sasuke had a crush on her since they were little because she did not belong to his fan club.

And Sai had a crush on her since she was a good fighter, and did not like getting help from others.

'Perhaps they can change her outlook on life,' thought Kakashi, he also realized that none of the teachers even suspected that she had hatred.

Kakashi wondered if Sakura had ever given any one a true smile, the fake one that she gave was very convincing.

He would train her as much as the others and she would give her just as much of a chance to prove herself as she so desperately wanted.

Perhaps he should introduce her to Lee or Gai, they would perhaps be the only ones to recognize the hatred within her and the reasons why.

The day of the test had arrived; he had shown them three bells and then stated the test and the consequences.

They started the test Sakura just watching as the other three tried different methods unsuccessfully to defeat him.

She had gained as much information as she could on her sensei and knew that he was late because of two of his teammate's graves that he visited.

So she started to by making a genjutsu that would feed off the fears and insecurities of the person that the genjutsu was placed on.

She placed on a kunai and fought against him and she as well touched the bells.

He had grabbed the kunai with the genjutsu on it and after a little while she sprang off to hide.

A world of terror of his own making wrapped around Kakashi for the first part of it he did not realize it was a genjutsu, when he had he broke it.

'That child has the makings of a wonderful genjutsu master,' thought Kakashi.

He then realized how close she was to taking the bells and forced her back, the others there had found out that she had somehow placed a genjutsu on their sensei.

He also wondered why she was placed on this team, once they had passed the test because she would just allow herself a small sneer as she watched the three of the argue and fight, however she would stop them before they could accidentally injure themselves or each other to badly.

As he started to train them he slipped into a pattern of alternating between Sasuke, Sai and Naruto.

He would try to train Sakura but he would always be so tired one he was done training the other three and she would always be watching then and he had spotted her practicing what she had seen the four of them do.

She would ask every day if she could train with one of them but he had always had paired them off before; after all she was so very small and looked so fragile.

Meanwhile internally she fumed, she was not being trained, well not really true, she watched what they did and practiced the jutsu and other moves that she saw them do, but there was only so much that she could do without having someone to train against and with.

True she could see all the patterns of their attacks and also the patterns they would and could use in tandem to fight and together against much stronger opponents.

So after several months she gave up on asking to train with one of them and instead just watched and took notes both mentally and on a piece of paper. She had figured out all the flaws in all of them, both in their fighting styles and in their personalities as well.

So Sakura had one day gotten there even earlier that Sasuke and trained in all that she had learned through watching them and reading the scrolls in the library.

She had even done medical jutsus as well and figured out how to use them to heal and to hurt.

She was unaware that she had an audience of the rest of her team; she was stronger than all four of them had realized.

She had also done exercises that had increased her chakra capacity while she watched the others train.

She actually had more chakra that Sai and a destructive force grater that Naruto.

However she a noticed her teammates chakras and turned to greet them her customary smile in place as she said hello.

"I was training since sensei is always so busy with the three of you and gets tired and I would not want him to have him have to little chakra from training little ole me," said Sakura her tone light and cheerful, "after all he should focus on training you three since you are the most powerful of our generation. Besides he does give me training in patience and indirect training since I do watch all the things that he teaches the three of you and a I practice it. Forgive me for getting in your threes way for training I shall sit at my customary spot now."

She had tried very hard to keep the tone light and happy, yet there was the slightest bit of bitterness in her voice that went unnoticed by all except for Kakashi.

"Thank you for being understanding Sakura-chan," said Kakashi.

"You are welcome Hatake-sensei," said Sakura.

Kakashi sighed and stated, "I have said that I prefer to be called Kakashi."

"Oh, but that is far too informal, after all you should be given proper respect," said Sakura.

The three boys on the team always had wondered why she had called them by their last names.

Hullop: and that is it for this chapter!


End file.
